


Soup

by threewhitedoves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, Sick Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewhitedoves/pseuds/threewhitedoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets sick and frustrated at his inability to heal. Dean's there to take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Was intended as a small drabble to get me back in the swing of things, but blew out to a couple thousand words whoops. First Supernatural/Destiel fic, hell, first fic in a year or so. 
> 
> All feedback is welcome and rewarded with cake!
> 
>  
> 
> Also posted over on ff.net.

"Dean, please! I am not a child. I am perfectly able to take care of- ACHO!"

Dean jumped at the sudden outburst from where he was seated on the coffee table in front of Castiel, the effect of his statement diminished by the nasally tone of his voice.

"Dude, this is your first time getting a cold; wouldn't miss it for the world." Dean exclaimed happily, as if the sickness was something to be celebrated. Castiel only grumbled in response from his position on the crappy motel couch and turned, or attempted to turn, his body away from Dean, but only succeeding in moving an inch before he groaned and flopped back down on the worn cushions.  
  
"I don't understand how this happened, Dean. This body is-" he paused to suck in a ragged breath, wincing at the drag on his dry throat, "frustrating and weak. I am an Angel of the Lord, such sickness should not-" Dean rolled his eyes and cut him off before he could work his way up to a rant.  
  
"Were an Angel of the Lord. Were, Cas. You're human now. And unfortunately these things happen to humans. It's called a cold. If you rest and take it easy you should be up and at 'em in no time. But you have to rest." Dean stresses the word.  
  
"But Dean" Cas whines, actually whines. 'Man,' Dean thought, 'he's like a child.' "Why are you not sick? We have eaten the same foods, slept the same hours, and been in the same locations."  
  
Dean replied bluntly, "Because I didn't have some pregnant chick sneeze in my face."  
  
The ex-Angel sighed loudly in resignation and closed his eyes. "I believe there may be a connection between that event and my current condition..." he trailed off.  
Dean snorted. "Ya think? Now, do you want some soup or something? Hot stuff usually helps with the head thing."  
  
Castiel opened his eyes a fraction and peered at Dean with muted curiosity. "I have not tried... 'soup' before, however, if you believe it will help alleviate the pressure in my sinuses I would not be adverse to having some. I trust your judgment."  
  
Dean just looked at him a moment, not understanding how Cas could be so... wordy even while he's sick. After a few moments he nodded and made his way to the small kitchen in search of the canned soup he'd picked up a week earlier. Be prepared, he thought to himself.  
  
He padded back into the room 10 minutes later to find his friend lightly dozing with the blanket pulled up under his chin. Dean set the cup down on the low table and pushed the hair off of Cas' forehead, resting his palm on the soft skin to feel his temperature. Deciding it was a little on the warm side, he gently shook Cas awake. Dean's eyes met cloudy blue as Castiel blinked his open, washing away the haziness of sleep.  
  
"Dean?" He whispered, confused.  
  
"Shh, buddy. You're starting to heat up, so I think you should get some food and drink in you. Lucky for you soup is like a two-for-one deal. Here, drink up and you can go straight back to sleep." Dean murmured.  
  
Cas' eyes zeroed in on the nice-smelling liquid in the mug by Dean's hip. He cautiously reached forward, shivering slightly as the blanket fell away from his chest, picked up the mug and brought it to his lips.  
  
Dean watched him take the first tentative sips with interest. He always found it amusing to watch the new human experience different things for the first time. Cas' eyes widened as he registered the taste on his tongue and tipped the mug up to a sharper angle, almost pouring it all over his face in his haste to get more into his mouth.  
  
Dean jumped forward and grabbed the mug. "Woah! Slow down, dude! You'll spill it everywhere."  
  
Castiel turned his still-widened eyes on to Dean's face. "What... what is that?"  
  
Dean chuckled. "That, my friend, is chicken soup." Castiel grunted and made grabby hands for the mug, but Dean held it out of reach. "A few sips at a time, Cas." The ex-Angel in question whined impatiently and frantically nodded his head, swaying a little from the sudden dizziness the action caused. Dean placed the mug back down and grabbed Castiel by the shoulders to steady him.  
  
Dean tilted his head down to look Cas in the eyes. "You okay?"  
  
Castiel nodded his head, slower this time. "I believe sudden movements are not helpful in easing my current condition." He frowned. Dean shook his head and offered him the mug again. Cas took it in slightly shaking hands and wrapped both palms around the cup, soaking in the warmth it offered. Dean frowned when he noticed the motion. "Are you cold?"  
  
"My body seems to be having trouble retaining heat." Dean hummed in response and got up to search for another blanket while Castiel finished off his soup.  
  
He returned with the comforter off the other bed and plopped down next to Cas, throwing it over both of their laps. Dean set the now empty mug on the grotty table and picked up the remote to flip through the day-time television. Castiel settled in with his legs curled under him and the rest of his body leaning into the gentle heat radiating off Dean. He closed his eyes and gave a weary sigh. Illness was definitely not something Castiel had envied when he looked upon his Father's creations from his perch in the clouds. His head was stuffy and clogged, his limbs ached, and he felt uncomfortably cold but hot at the same time. His thoughts started to drift between the small amount of healing chambers scattered throughout his former home and the few times he had visited them after particularly draining battles. He remembered the pain in his wings soothed away by the cool, water-like healing grace of the carers. Castiel yearned for the same soothing relief to take away the horrible symptoms currently residing in his painfully human body. His frustration quickly escalated as he registered his body temperature rising to an uncomfortable level, causing energy to surge through his legs and resulting in wild thrashing in an attempt to get the god-awful blankets away from his sweltering body.  
  
Dean had eventually stopped flicking around and settled on re-runs of Dr Sexy M.D. when he noticed Cas twitching and frowning in his sleep. Dean reached over and gently smoothed out the lines marring the other's forehead but had to grab his hand back as Cas let out a low groan of frustration and started kicking and squirming his way out of the now tangled blankets. Dean grabbed both of Castiel's wrists and attempted to pin them to one side of the surprisingly strong man.  
  
"Cas! Dude! You gotta wake up, it's just a dream!"  
  
The thrashing man's eyes snapped open and he twisted and jumped up off the couch and was across the room before he even registered what was happening. When he actually woke up, a violent tremor wracked his slim frame as he swayed on his feet. "Dean?" He pleaded weakly. Dean quickly got up off the couch and raced over to steady Cas before he fell and hit his head on something.  
  
"Christ, Cas. Sit back down before you hurt yourself." Dean muttered. Castiel allowed himself to be lead back to the couch and gently pushed down onto it.  
  
"I'll get you some, ah, water." Dean said standing and scratching the back of his head at a loss of what to do next.  
  
"Dean, I-" Cas' voice suddenly broke off as he burst into tears, completely startling Dean as well as himself at the involuntary action, making him even more frustrated with his stupid human body. He wiped at the tears streaking his face angrily as they just kept coming. "I cannot control this body!" He yelled hoarsely at Dean. "I don't want this, this terrible FUCKING illness! I don't want these petty reactions to silly things! I just want-" he hiccupped, "to be healthy and... comfortable!" He finished, breathing heavily.  
  
Dean stared at Cas through the whole speech with the expression of a deer caught in headlights. He resumed his previous position from earlier on the coffee table in front of Cas and took his hands, rubbing slow circles through the tensed muscles with his thumbs. "Cas... I know how much it sucks. I've been in your position – well, the sick part, not the Angel-turned-human part, but anyway, my point is I know how shitty the whole thing is. And I know it must be even worse when you're still getting used to a fully human body. You know we're trying with the whole heaven thing, but it'll take time. And besides, we can't do anything until you can fight off all those nasty germs trying to take over your body. It's just another battle, Cas. Think of it like... your army can only fight at full force when they're not needed elsewhere. They can all be together, but only when you're resting and doing as little as possible, understand?" Castiel shot a weak smile at Dean and gingerly nodded his head, eyes falling back to the soothing motions of Dean's thumbs on his hands, before falling shut peacefully.  
  
"Good. Now I'll just go get the water-" Castiel's eyes shot opened and he shouted "NO."  
  
Dean gave him a funny look. "You need to drink, Cas, it's just water."  
  
Cas gripped his hands tightly and stared up at him with watery, blue eyes. "Please... just stay." He whimpered.  
  
Dean's gaze softened. "I'll be really quick. One you have a drink I promise I'll stay and we'll get some sleep, okay? But only if you have a drink first." Castiel reluctantly let go of Dean's hands and motioned towards the kitchen. Dean grinned and quickly made his way over to the tap.  
  
The sick ex-Angel quietly counted his way up to 10 while he waited, but only got to 7 by the time Dean returned. He gulped down the water and two pills that Dean offered and looked at him with an expectant look. Dean chuckled and eyed the couch with a calculating look. After some internal deliberation, he bunched up the thinner blanket and set it down on the arm rest on the far side of the couch to where Castiel was, grabbed the other blanket and dumping it just beside the couch on the floor. He then laid down, using the bunched up blanket as a pillow with his feet almost touching Cas, he crooked one finger and motioned Cas forward. Cas tilted his head in confusion as he slowly crept forward a few inches before Dean got frustrated and sat back up, wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, and pulled them both until he was laying back down with Castiel on his chest. Dean kept one arm around Cas' waist and used the other to pull the blanket up from the floor until it was covering them both.  
  
Dean slowly rubbed circles into Castiel's back as Cas snuggled in closer, finally comfortable enough to get some decent sleep.  
  
"Thank you, Dean." He whispered into the darkening room.  
  
"No problem, Cas. Get some sleep and you'll feel better in the morning. I promise." Dean felt Cas smile into his chest as his breathing evened out. The last thought Cas had before he tumbled into a thankfully dreamless sleep was 'Maybe this human condition has its advantages after all'.

**Author's Note:**

> In need of a beta 'cause I suck


End file.
